Talk:Kiri (ninja)
Debut Since we don't have an image on him yet, I have to ask, was he first shown in the group panel from 516 or was he shown for the first time in this one? I saw some other characters had 517 as their debut despite showing up in 516. Omnibender - Talk - 23:15, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Every one in the team first appears in the group panel in chapter 515.--Deva 27 (talk) 23:22, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Med nin i think medical ninja should probably be added to his infobox because it's hardly unlikely that the team doesn't have one (especially with Tsunade there). Also, Kakurō told him specifically to heal Zaji as well as he was going to plan a strategy with him (which to me, ties in nicely with the whole Medical and Logistics thing) Cerez365 (talk) 22:29, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :As a medic nin, should we assume he knows Mystical Palm Technique? If anything with a presumed annotation? Omnibender - Talk - 22:38, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::We could wait until next week we might see him healing Zaji in the background or something but i think it's a pretty standard technique in all villages for med nin since C used it. But then again we can't assume, Kirigakure might have a unique or hitherto seen way of healing --Cerez365 (talk) 22:43, November 20, 2010 (UTC) i used the word "hitherto" BD ::Not all medical ninja know that technique.--Deva 27 (talk) 22:51, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Kirigakure Kirigakure because of the flak jacket or his name? Seelentau 愛議 15:48, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Flak jacket and pin striped leg/ hand warmers.--Cerez365™ 15:51, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Debut? in the last episode 242 i saw a ninja similar like Kiri.Is this him. :Did they call him Kiri?--Cerez365™ 14:05, December 28, 2011 (UTC) i don't say it's Kiri but similar Understand, and could you not comment to every things i say, you are not the only one in this Wiki,you're not the only one who knows about naruto, there are others. :Mk~ I promise not to comment on every things you is to be saying. That way you'll just probably be ignored entirely ne? ^_^. Remember to sign your posts.--Cerez365™ 14:24, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's him for two reasons: ::1. According to the ending credits, we could find the name as kanji writing (キリ , Kiri) ::2. During the conservation between Naruto, Kurotsuchi and Ganryuu, Choujoru said that he left a medical-nin to treat Akatsuchi, and as known Kiri is a medical-nin (18:19) Shakhmoot (talk) 14:29, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for helping i assess your job, Shakhmoot, I don't want to be ignored,cause im fan on Naruto too,but your comments is anywhere everywhere, not to talk about your answers you're to arrogant His uniform match too Comments by Cerez are in many articles because he's a long time member, there are quite a few other members with comments just as spread. Omnibender - Talk - 16:13, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Also because he's one of the most active members here. --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 16:22, December 28, 2011 (UTC) @Shakhmoot Yeah I see something similar to "キリ" was written under "Cast" in this first clp of credits, but their faces don't match at all. [[User talk:Aditya sasuke|'akz!']] 16:41, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I don't know if I'm saying something wrong but, I also noticed the remarkable resemblance between this episode ninja and Kiri. I'm sorry. --JoaoKrauss (talk) 19:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC) He ha's the same hair style and same outfitt Shakhmoot, if the guy in the filler really is Kiri, why would he tend to Akatsuchi's injuries if he's known to despise Iwa-nin in the episode? Lol. Kintsuchi (talk) 21:59, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :@Kintsuchi. I was mistaken, Kiri was defeated by Naruto and it's impossible to tread Akatsuchi's wounds after that. Perhaps after retreating for their mission he learns the medical skills and he made his appearance again in the war, who knows? Shakhmoot (talk) 08:13, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Err.. He hates Iwagakure. Why would he even think of treating Akatsuchi's wounds..? (talk) 15:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Because he is on orders to just like how some Suna ninja have noted to have a hatred of Iwa ninja as well but under orders are fighting with them as allies in the war. Same goes for how some leaf ninja don't like Kumo ninja over the Hygua incident. You have to realize that this alliance is composed of many ninja who have greatly varying opinions and feelings about each other. Its duty over emotions.Umishiru (talk) 19:46, December 30, 2011 (UTC) @Umishiru I strongly agree. However, Choujuro states that he had sent a medical-nin from HIS group. If I recall, Kiri wasn't among them. Kintsuchi (talk) 00:00, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I think the basis of this character being Kiri is the fact that he listed in credits and looks like him. I haven't watched the episode myself as I only wanted to note how personal feelings are mute given the examples you agreed with.Umishiru (talk) 00:17, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Name? Is there any way to be sure that his name is actually Kiri? So far the only person I've seen that actually calls him that ( or even addresses him for that matter) is Kankuro, and it seem's like he's just calling him Kiri simply because he hails from Kirigakure. ( by the way how coincidental is it that your named after your place of residence? that'll be like me being named paris and i actually live in paris! ) Iowndisciti (talk) 20:57, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :Kankurō called him so, so it's pretty certain that's his name. Also, Konohamaru, so it's not that coincidental.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:30, October 8, 2012 (UTC) new pic? wouldn't this pic http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kiri.png be better than the current one? --Kasan94 (talk) 18:32, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :what is wrong with the current picture? (talk) 18:33, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :: I just thinks it looks (how do you say it) worse, since he seems a bit mad in the current one, and then the new one simply looks better :P after my opinion of course. --Kasan94 (talk) 18:47, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Refs I'm kinda new to adding refs and id like to know if the ones i made here are good. Munchvtec (talk) 17:31, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Age and Rank Are the information that he is a Chu-Nin and 23 is old from the data book Astarod (talk) 22:27, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, it's from the databook. But they made a mistake that he's listed as Iwa ninja not Kiri. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 22:30, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::That's not a mistake. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:42, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :::How? He doesn't wear Iwa flak jacket, and the databook categorized him in Iwa shinobi list. The same thing could be said about Tango, a Kumo ninja who was listed as Konoha ninja in the databook. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 22:52, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::You give the looks of a character more weight than what the databook says? So Karin is from Kusagakure, as well as Orochimaru and others? • Seelentau 愛 議 22:56, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Just translate to me what the databook said about these two, and yeah. It could be they listed them in the wrong place since the manga/anime clarify them perfectly.. Did you forget Chojuro? a Kumo nin? ... Sorry senpai, but we have to use our logical sensations too :) —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 23:08, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Not sure if serious now Seel... the book clearly has many errors.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 00:13, November 8, 2014 (UTC)